


Curiosity Caught the Avenger

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consentacles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 12Loki leaves for a short trip to Asgard, and returns two days before Tony's Birthday. He has a gift, and Tony desperately wants to know what it is. He finds it, of course, and it turns out to be everything he wanted and more.





	Curiosity Caught the Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys like it too. ;3 Tentacles = <3  
> Shout out to my best friend Jimmy for helping me write this. xoxoxo

Tony hated it when Loki left.

It wasn’t the God’s fault, mind you. Other than being told that Thor needed him back on Asgard to help take care of ‘something,’ Loki hadn’t really been specific on the details as to why he was leaving so abruptly. He had been gone three days, and Tony already felt lost without him.

There was no one to wake up beside in the mornings, to make him coffee or breakfast. He had tried going down to the lounge where Steve and the rest of the Avengers were, but it just wasn’t the same. Tony caught himself, numerous times, calling out to Loki, asking questions, waiting for answers. Searching every room in the Penthouse or on the God’s floor for him, yet only to be reminded by FRIDAY that Mr. Laufeyson… Wasn’t currently on this planet anymore.

_ -Mr. Stark? I would like to remind you that your Birthday is coming up in two days. Would you like me to arrange a party and compose a guest list?- _

Tired eyes gave a slow blink upward, the tablet in his hand tossed to the side. The holographic projection of a new suit of armor disappeared from view and the screen went black. Leaning his head back Tony closed his eyes and sighed. “ FRIDAY… What’s the point of hosting a Birthday party when the only person you want to celebrate it with isn’t even here? “

Turning his head Tony opened his eyes and stared out at the city, shoulders sagging with yet another sigh. “ I had it all planned out too, can you believe that? “ He mumbled. Him, planning something. It was a miracle, honestly. “ We would have had a nice candlelight dinner. Some delicious Italian food and a glass of wine. “ His stomach growled at the mere thought of it. When was the last time he ate, anyway? If it weren’t for Loki, he’d probably starve himself to death.

Closing his eyes he turned his head back forward, an arm lifting to shield his eyes from the light of day. “ Then we’d come home and spend the rest of the night in the bedroom. It would have been  _ perfect, _ FRIDAY. “ 

_ -Sir? Would you like me to book reservations for a table for two? - _

Frowning Tony let out an exasperated groan. “ What’s the point? “

A chuckle filled the air. “ Correct me if I’m wrong, but the point was to have a wonderful dinner with your boyfriend on your Birthday, was it not? “ Tony’s arm fell and he bolted to his feet, eyes wide with shock and his mouth opened. Smiling sheepishly Loki held out his arms. “ I take it you missed-  _ oomph! _ Haha. “ Arms instinctively wrapped around the mortal’s neck, holding him close. Dipping his head he stole a kiss to Tony’s hair. “ I told you I wouldn’t be gone long. “

Tony nearly felt tears in his eyes as he clung to the Jotunn, face nuzzling into Loki’s chest as if he’d just up and disappear. “ You’re back. I’m so happy that you’re back. “ Wait- Pulling back he glared up at the ceiling. “ FRIDAY why didn’t you tell me Loki was back in the tower?! “

_ -I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but per Mr. Laufeyson’s request upon his arrival, I was asked to withhold that information.- _

Loki was all smiles, however, when the angry mortal prepared to lash out at his creation, he silenced him with a finger to his lips. “  _ Ah-Ah. _ I wanted to surprise you. “ That anger turned to him now but was steadily fading. It was true, Tony hated surprises. But at the same time, when they came from his God? He was typically accepting of them. Stealing another kiss to his forehead, he sighed and stepped away. 

“ I apologize for being gone as long as I was. Thor needed my help with something the first two days, the third,  _ well. _ “ He chuckled shamelessly. “ I took that day for myself. “ Tony eyed him with confusion, arms folding over his chest questionably. Holding out his arms, Loki gave an innocent shrug. “ What can I say, Asgard’s black market holds all  _ sorts  _ of interesting odds and ends that would make for such a  _ wonderful  _ gift. “

Oh. _ Oh! _ So that’s where Loki had been? Off smuggling some sort of magical artifact or ancient relic back to Earth to give to him as a present? It was touching, it truly was. “ But, I thought you weren’t allowed to bring anything back with you. “ He stated, the corner of his lips twitching upward. “ Won’t you get in trouble? “ 

Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief, hands falling to settle against his hips as he wrinkled his nose playfully. “ I’m not supposed to, no.  _ Buuuut. _ “ Rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, he winked. “ What Thor or Odin doesn’t know won’t hurt them. Plus it’s not as if it could just, get up and walk away. It’s bound to an object, and cannot leave it. “

_ It _ . Loki had called it an ‘it’. Meaning that whatever ‘it’ was had no gender. So that ruled out some sort of animal. He also said that ‘it’ was bound to an object and couldn’t leave it. Was it a flower or something? Some sort of magical pop-up book? Tony’s mind was reeling with questions now. “ Okay, but what is ‘it’? Or are you going to continue to beat around the bush. “

_ Tsk tsk _ . A finger was waggled in Tony’s direction. “ Your Birthday is in a few days. If I showed it to you now, it’ll ruin the surprise. “ A muscle in the Billionaire's eye twitched. He hated surprises. Just as much as Loki did. But it was so fun seeing him pout and whine like the needy thing he was. “ You will have to wait. Do you think you can do that? It’s only two more days. “ Two more days without knowing what sort of nifty new gift Loki had brought him from an alien planet? 

It would be torture. But he’d make it work.

“Fine. But we’re making up for lost time between now and then. “ Anything to keep his mind occupied on something else and not ‘it.’ What was it?! He wanted to know, god damn it!

“ Fret not my darling. Patience is a virtue, and we have all the time in the world.~ “

****

Tony tried waiting, but he was getting restless.

The first day was a piece of cake, up until about noon. Loki had kept him in bed all morning up until he rose to take a shower. “ Oh, and please stay in bed, Anthony. “ He stated with a sway of hips, disappearing through the bathroom door. From inside, he called out to him. “ I know how eager you are but please, for once, do as I ask? “ The shower taps turned on and everything fell silent.

He sat upright in Loki’s bed, leg bouncing, fingers tapping along his pajama-clad thighs. Tony didn’t move, but he inspected every inch of the God’s room that he could from where he sat. What was new, what was out of place. Where could he possibly be hiding his Birthday present. Asgardians didn’t wrap, did they? Darting his eyes to the bathroom door he swallowed the knot that formed in his throat. _ Loki is going to be so mad. _

A little peeking couldn’t hurt, right? He wouldn’t touch anything he knew was in place, just anything out of the ordinary. Won’t take but a moment. Slowly pulling back the covers he slid from the bed and began his search.

Nothing on the bookshelves were moved, the jars of herbs and powders on Loki’s desk didn’t look out of place. Surely he wasn’t keeping it in the closet or anything, was he? Tiptoeing over to the door he drew it back, the light inside automatically flickering into view. From top shelf to the shoe rack he searched, fingertips hovering over clothing to gently press them aside. A solid fifteen seconds ticked by before he quickly and quietly closed the door.

_ Think, Stark. Think. _

A thought donned and his breath hitched.

Quickly turning back to Loki’s bed, he eyed the bathroom door and crouched down. Moving onto his knees he leaned over and peered beneath the bed. Low and behold, something he’d never seen before.  _ Bingo.  _ It was tucked away between the bed and the nightstand, from just looking at the bed, you’d never know it was there. It looked like large, flattened out urn or some sort of jar.

Snaking an arm under the bed he grunted and tried to grab the handle, his fingertips brushing over it before finally grabbing hold. Eyeing the bathroom door again he heard Loki humming. A bit of sweat began to form on his brow, his heart hammering against his ribs.  _ Just one look.  _ That’s all. Enough to satisfy his curiosity. Dabbing his tongue against his lips he pulled it out and sat it in front of his knees.

It was a little bit bigger than a dinner plate, intricate designs and patterns elegantly carved along every inch of it along with words and runes he couldn’t decipher. Loki had said whatever ‘it’ was couldn’t leave the object it was bound to. Did that mean there was something inside? A light tap was given to the lid. It sounded hollow almost, was it empty?  _ No, you shouldn’t look, you’ll ruin the surprise. Loki will be so mad at you.  _ He told himself, trying to fight back his curiosity.

One little peek wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Shaky fingers lifted, curling against the small knob on the top. When the lid wouldn’t budge, he gave it a slow turn, lining up the designs on the sides. Lifting upwards, he paused. Should he do this? He had to do this. He’d already gotten this far into wanting to see it, there was no backing down now. Sucking in a deep breath he furrowed his brow, mentally preparing himself for…  _ Whatever _ was about to happen.

Drawing the lid aside, Tony blinked, and his mouth fell open in shock.

****

Having Tony join him had crossed Loki’s mind several times during his shower. The thought of spending more time with his beloved mortal left him smiling, but he knew that he’d likely worn the poor thing out after last nights little-

“  _ Loookiii!  _ “

Tony shouted, and the God nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the shower without barreling right through the glass door. Dripping water from head to toe he turned off the taps with his magic and rushed into the bedroom. Thankfully, he managed to grab a towel to wrap around his waist before stepping through the door. Tony had found his Birthday present. 

Folding his arms across his chest he sneered at the Playboy. “ And  _ this _ is why you listen to me when I tell you not to  _ do  _ something, Stark. “

The jar that Tony so eagerly investigated masked an impossible volume within, providing ample storage space for a long, writhing mass of tentacles to hibernate inside of. Of course, now that they were free to move about, they would spring violently out of the urn in a desperate search for a warm body to siphon heat off of. It was only a matter of seconds before the Iron Avenger was hoisted off the ground and splayed open wide with each of his limbs jerked outwards by a separate tendril. 

Loki was right. He was always right, and Tony? He just couldn't resist temptation _. _ Emerald tentacles launched themselves from the urn, coiling about his limbs before yanking him up and off the floor. Twisting and squirming he tried to break free, but his efforts were futile. " Loki? Loki help! What is this thing!? " He called as he was manhandled through the air. Something cool and wet brushed against his ankle, and on instinct, he jerked away from it.

A chuckle filled the air as the God of Mischief watched his new pet get acquainted with one of its new masters. " My gift to you, of course. " He teased with a flash of teeth. " It's harmless, I assure you, however it may be a little  _ hungry  _ from the looks of it. " Taking a step forward the Jotunn let out a soft coo and pet his fingers over one of the writhing tentacles, the smooth appendage curling itself around his fingers as he gave it a kiss. " It likes body heat, you see, and it will seek it out in any way that it can. "

Those long, pliable appendages stretched out like vines, gradually cocooning Tony inside of multiple layers of writhing green ropes. The creature, whatever it was, found Tony's presence all too pleasant as it showed its appreciation with a big, long 'hug' around Tony's figure. In the midst of all the quivering and squeezing, a pair of smaller tentacles slipped up the pant-legs of his pajamas, stretching up to the very end and hooking over the top. It took just a single, swift jerk down to yank his pants away, briefly leaving Tony just a few seconds to kick and flail his legs before they were grappled once more.

This had to be a joke, right? Surely Loki wasn't just going to stand there and watch until he got pulled apart like a wishbone. What if it was trying to eat him? More and more tentacles began wrapping around his limbs, eliciting a startled yelp. " Loki, Loki please-" The gave him a squeeze and Tony let out a whine. " Get me out of this th-i _ nnnng?!! _ " In one fell swoop, his pants were tugged down, leaving his cheeks to burn as he tried to flail and cover himself with a shriek of surprise.

Smirking softly Loki let go of the tentacle in his hand and stepped closer. " I'm perfectly immune, of course. Unless I want to have a little fun with it myself. “ Reaching out he brushed his fingers along Tony’s chin. “ But, since your Birthday is tomorrow and my surprise is now _ ruined, _ I think I'm going to just sit back and watch. " Stepping over toward one of his desks, he pulled out the chair and eased into it. " Oh, and try not to struggle too much my dear. I was told that this one is quite  _ feisty.  _ "

The undulating group of tendrils vibrated against Tony's body, creating a purr like sound against his skin while it explored his shape. The tips were like large feelers, seeking out every curve and bend to his figure while they gently dragged over his flesh... A good deal of them hovered over his groin, quickly seeking out the core of all the heat he gave off. It might not have had much of a brain, but it definitely liked its new prey, that was for sure.

Loki was ignoring him. Of course he was. He was going to sit his ass down and watch as this thing had its way with him. Tony shouldn't have been blushing, nor should his cock be hardening between his legs. He should have been angry god damn it. But how could he? This was his gift, he just got to open it early. As shocked and confused as he was, Tony was loving every moment of it.

Blinking downward he sucked in a breath and tried to move away when one of those smooth appendages brushed against his cock, almost seeming to nuzzle against it. Don't struggle? Yeah, like he had a choice. " Does it go by voice commands? Like i-If I tell it to stop? " He questioned with a worried furrow of his brow. What if it hurt him? He doubted it would, Loki wouldn't bring something harmful home, let alone gift it to him

A soft smile played across the Jotunn’s lips, head tilting as he watched his mortal lover squirm and gasp when that curious tendril finally curled itself around his length. “ It can sense emotion, so you needn’t worry. “ Loki mused softly. “ It won’t do anything you dislike, and if it senses any sort of panic or pain, it will let you go. “ How thoughtful of him. Of all the choices he could have picked out, he went with the most consensual one money could buy. 

Growing bold tendril teasing Tony’s hardening member slid down toward the base and curled around his shaft, winding its way upward like an emerald serpent. The tip of it brushed and flicked along the tip, eliciting a long moan from the Iron Avenger’s lungs. With a slight throb, a thin layer of lubricant was secreted onto his skin before it began to move, stroking him slowly.

“ Oh,  _ Ohhhh  _ that’s, that’s actually nice. “ Tony breathed out, brow furrowing as he blinked down and watched. His legs were lifted and his body was reclined back against the bulk of those tendrils, providing Loki with a perfect shot for his viewing pleasure. The Trickster remained unmoving of course, and from what he could see, his little display was having no effect on him.

There was a reason for that. Any other day Loki would have happily taken advantage of Tony’s misfortune by having his own fun. But today? He wanted the mortal to thoroughly enjoy himself without any sort of interruptions. The God had plans to show him his surprise tomorrow so they could both enjoy it. However, seeing as how his darling Billionaire had decided to  _ spoil  _ his well thought out plan, he was going to let him suffer the punishment alone.

Around the mortal in its grasp the tentacles shifted, his arms angled into a more comfortable position upon feeling the slightest discomfort. Even as Tony tried to twist and pull his wrists out of its grasp, the creature held firm. Tightening its grip it let out another trill, working the length of that tentacle up and down his shaft, pausing every now and again to flick and rub against his glans. A second tentacle brushed up along his thigh, curling around to his rump where it brushed against his taint and slid further back.

Tony’s body twitched and a gasp rushed free, tanned cheeks darkening as he tried to close his thighs. “ L-Loki? It’s trying to-  _ Aa-hah _ ! This thing can’t get me pregnant o-or anything, can it? “ He’d seen the shows. The ‘hentai’ as they called it. The internet wasn’t exactly a sacred place and being as curious as Tony was in his younger days, he’d done his fair share of surfing porn. The tendril against his ass grew slick, nudging and testing that taut star as it sought entry.

“  _ Pregnant? _ “ Loki repeated with a breathy laugh. “ Oh, heavens no. Do you honestly think these lovelies would be bred and sold if they could get their owner's pregnant? “ As if Tony knew the answer to that. He had never had the pleasure of going anywhere off planet. So how would he know what sort of weird alien sex monsters were out there? Snickering softly the God watched in amusement. “ They are designed to make you feel good, my darling. So please trust me when I say that it is safe, okay? “

The tendril between the cheeks of Tony’s ass continued to tease and flick, a ripple cascading along its length as it reduced its own size. Now, no bigger than a finger, it tried a second time, and slowly began to ease inside. The deeper it went, the thicker it became. Around his shaft the stroking tentacle began to vibrate, eliciting a loud moan from the back of Tony’s throat as he closed his eyes.

Mouth fell open, a guttural sound tearing itself free as he was stretched and filled. Shifting and rocking his hips the mortal gave a shudder, his ass feeling so deliciously full. “  _ Ohhh _ , ohh Loki. I take back everything I said. “ This was bliss, was this what heaven was like? The only thing to ever fuck him so deep had been Loki, and sure this… ‘’thing’ didn’t come close to feeling like a real dick, it definitely came in as a close second. The vibrations around his cock increased and the rest of the tendrils around him seemed to quiver as well. “ It’s like a big, squishy  _ masaaaage  _ chair. “

Growing bored of simply sitting around and watching, Loki rose to his feet and stepped over, a shimmer of magic whisking away his towel, replacing it with a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms. “ I’m glad to hear it. “ Tony smiled, and his own widened. “ Maybe tomorrow, if you’re a good boy, we can both enjoy our new pet together, hm? “ Reaching out he took one of those tentacles, cooing and petting it as it nuzzled and trilled into his palm. “ It might enjoy absorbing body heat, but that’s not the only thing it feeds off of. “

Loki’s remark hit Tony like a splash of cold water. “ Wh.. What? It’s not? “

Around his aching member, the tendril slowly unwound itself and retreated, hovering in the air for a long moment. Almost as if it were watching him. Tony swallowed thickly, anticipating something weird or painful, but instead, he watched as the tendril rippled and the tip split open. It split in a cross-like pattern, opening up to expose the now hollow interior, slick and glistening with what one could only assume was some sort of lubrication. Lowering itself back to Tony’s aching cock, it closed around the tip and sank clear to the hilt.

Stars burst in his eyes, head falling back with a sharp keen of pleasure. The inside of the tendril was cool, wet, and ribbed in a way he would definitely label ‘fucking amazing.’ It squeezed around him and _ sucked _ , the inner walls undulating around his shaft without it even moving. “  _ God, oh god..! _ “ He panted before letting out a sharp hiss, the tentacle in his ass beginning to thrust and rub up against his prostate. “ Loki-  _ Loooki. _ I’m...I’m gonna-! “

Pale fingers stroked through messy, brunette locks, an affectionate hum given as Loki leaned in and stole a kiss from his lips. “ Then come, my darling. Let yourself go and enjoy the sensation. “ Letting his free hand fall he brushed it along one of the Playboy’s nipples. A chuckle left his lips as he watched the man jerk, and just like that, Tony’s body went rigid.

A trill of delight escaped the tentacled creature, the one that sucked Tony’s cock eagerly taking every hot rope of seed that pulsed free. Within his ass, the tendril twitched and writhed, caressing his prostate to milk every last drop, all the while releasing a few pumps of its own seed. On the outside, several more followed, painting the gasping Avenger with sticky strings of white.

Tony’s body felt boneless, almost as if everything had been sucked right out of his dick. His skin was warm and tingly, his mind calm. Something beneath him moved, but he didn’t bother to open his eyes and look. Silk sheets pressed into his back, and his limbs were carefully adjusted into a comfortable position. When the tendril in his rear pulled free, he let out a soft moan.

Loki smiled and pet the creature one last time before weaving a command of magic through the air. Pointing at the urn, the tentacles retreated back inside and disappeared back into its gel-like body. Lifting the lid and sealing it tight, he nudged it back under the bed with his foot. “ Enjoy yourself, darling? “ Tony’s quiet groan of confirmation and weak nod made him snicker. “ Good. “ Easing onto the side of the bed, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “ Happy Birthday, Anthony. “

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched upward, one hand lifting to seek out Loki’s own. When he found it, he laced their fingers together and sighed contently. 

Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If my stories are shorter in the upcoming days, I'm sorry. Stress and my newly acquired stomach virus / bug haven't been treating me nicely. ;w;
> 
> Reminders:  
> You can find me on tumblr at http://slenbee.tumblr.com  
> If you like my work, you can show some love with a ko-fi. :) <3 https://ko-fi.com/Slenbee  
> 


End file.
